Arrive and Departure
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: Tanpamu sehari saja sudah kesepian. Apalagi berhari-hari? / "Aku ingin melihatmu ..." / "Aku belum ingin mati!" / Requested by kacang metal. Prompt by kaykeikeysky / KiKuro. Shonen-ai. If!AU. More warning inside. / Happy KiKuro days! Thankies for reading.


**Arrive and Departure**

.

_Warning_: KiKuro. _3rd's person PoV. If!AU._ Pilot!Kise. _Teacher_!Kuroko. _OOC? Typo(s)?_ Tidak sesuai EyD? _Quick-pace? Lack of description? Quick-typing as usual. Unbeta._

_Requested by _**kacang metal**.

_Prompt (All I Want) by_ ** . **

_Dedicated for _**KiKuro**_**-shipper**__ because today is _**KiKuro**_** days**_! _Happy _7/11!

.

_Enjoy?_

.

Di Bandara Internasional Narita,

Langkah kaki para pramugari dan pramugara yang akan bertugas mulai terdengar. Diikuti oleh pilot dan ko-pilot yang akan menerbangkan pesawat selanjutnya.

Sebelum sampai di ujung jalan, sang pilot menghentikan langkahnya dan berkata, "Ah, Kasamatsu-senpai kalau mau duluan tidak apa, aku harus mengantar Tetsuyacchi dulu!" pilot berambut kuning itu memberikan senyuman lebar seperti biasa.

Mata milik rekan kerjanya itu segera berkedip sekali, "Hah? Apa yang kaubicarakan? Aku tidak melihat kekasihmu darita-" belum selesai diucapkan, mata batin Yukio segera terbuka.

"Ah, maaf, daritadi saya ada di sini," ucap pemuda berambut biru muda itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

"O-oh! Maaf, aku tidak melihatmu sama sekali, Kuroko!" si ko-pilot menggaruk lehernya canggung. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan tipisnya hawa keberadaan kekasih Ryota.

Tetsuya menggeleng, "Tidak apa. Kalau begitu, semoga penerbangan hari ini lancar, Kasamatsu-san," Tetsuya membungkuk, lalu, pergi berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Aaah, Tetsuyacchi tunggu!" rengek Ryota sambil menarik kopernya.

"Aku bisa keluar sendiri, Ryota-kun," pemuda yang dipanggil itu segera berhenti di tempat. Dibalikannya badannya menghadap sang kekasih. Tangan pucatnya segera menggapai pipi si pirang, "Sebentar lagi kau harus mengantarkan orang-orang itu ke tempat tujuan, bukan begitu?" bibir kecilnya mengukir senyuman sebelum mengucapkan, "Sampai jumpa nanti, Ryota-kun."

Ryota segera memeluk Tetsuya seperti itu adalah pelukan terakhirnya, "Ya! Tunggu aku, ya, Tetsuyacchi!"

Sesi pelukan berakhir dengan cepat, Tetsuya menatap punggung yang dibaluti seragam pilot berwarna hitam itu menjauh.

"Aku selalu menunggumu," gumamnya di dalam kesunyiannya.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Dari balik kaca itu. Orang-orang dapat melihat pacuan landas kumpulan burung besi itu. Mereka berharap mereka dapat melihat orang yang mereka sayangi pergi dengan selamat.

Meski hanya badan pesawat saja yang mereka lihat.

Di sini jugalah Tetsuya berada. Menatap pesawat itu satu persatu. Di tempat ini juga ia selalu lupa bernafas saat menatap pesawat itu lepas landas. Pesawat yang tengah dikendalikan sang belahan jiwa.

Semua hal buruk saat pesawat lepas landas mulai bermunculan di pikirannya; roda belakang yang gagal menopang badan pesawat yang mengakibatkan pesawat oleng dan menabrak bandara, pesawat tergelincir karena jalan pesawat licin, atau, yang paling buruk baru saja lepas landas, lalu, pesawat itu meledak.

Ah.

Guru kanak-kanak itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis semua pikiran buruk yang ada di pikirannya sedaritadi.

Yang ia lakukan sekarang hanya berpikir positif dan berdoa dalam diam.

"Semoga ia dapat mengemudikan pesawat dengan benar, jangan sampai hal yang buruk menimpanya, izinkan dia pulang kembali kepadaku dengan senyumannya."

Hanya itu doa yang terus ia ucapkan dalam diam.

10 menit berlalu, pesawat itu sudah berada di pacuan landasnya. Tetsuya bahkan tidak berani berkedip saat pesawat itu mulai melaju dengan cepat dan semakin cepat. Ia dapat membayangkan sang pilot dan rekannya sedang mengutak-atik tombol dan memajukan tuas. Kemudian, badan depan pesawat mulai terangkat, roda-rodanya mulai dimasukkan kembali ke dalam badan pesawat, dan akhirnya, pesawat itu terbang menjauhi tanah.

Mata biru itu menatap pesawat itu hingga hilang ditelan awan putih yang sedaritadi dikepalkannya segera melonggarkan kepalannya. Ia menarik napas panjang, lalu, menghembuskannya.

"Hati-hati di jalan,"

Meski kata-kata, "Aku ingin kau cepat pulang." tetap berada di tenggorokannya.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Suara baju dikibaskan terdengar dari teras lantai 15 apartemen XXX. Lebih tepatnya di ruang bernomor 3 dengan papan nama Kise.

"Syukurlah hari ini cerah, Nigou," seru Tetsuya sambil menjemur baju yang baru dikibaskannya.

"Guk!" balas anjing kecil itu sambil menatap pemiliknya antusias. Ekornya yang tebal itu tidak berhenti bergerak. Kehadiran Nigou cukup untuk mengusir beberapa rasa sepi di hatinya.

Meski tidak semuanya.

Kepala Tetsuya mendongak ke arah langit luas itu. Ada sesuatu yang bergerak di langit biru itu segera menarik perhatian Tetsuya.

Sebuah pesawat terbang.

Melewati awan-awan seputih kapas dan pergi menjauh. Kemudian hilang tanpa dapat dijangkau mata biru itu.

"Andai saja itu pesawat Ryota-kun," batin Tetsuya tanpa sadar.

Meski itu hanyalah sebuah harapan yang tidak mungkin terkabul.

Bukan, bukan karena hal yang buruk,

Hanya saja, Ryota bilang ia akan pulang seminggu lagi.

Tetsuya menghela napasnya. Ia hanya ingin sang kekasih berada di tempat tinggal mereka sekarang. Tidak ada salahnya berharap, bukan begitu?

"Aku ingin melihat senyumnya ..."

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Tetsuya membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

Setelah mengumpulkan nyawa, ia menemukan dirinya masih terbaring di tempat tidur.

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah kanannya.

Kosong.

Tapi, Tetsuya tetap membiarkan pandangannya menatap tempat kosong itu.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu akan membelai helai rambutnya dan tanpa sengaja membangunkannya. Dengan senyuman lebarnya, ia berkata, "Selamat pagi, Tetsuyacchi! Hari ini cerah, ya! Ayo kita sarapan!"

Sekelebat ingatan tentang Ryota muncul.

Tapi, kenyataan itu berkata lain ... Kamar mereka berdua itu tetap remang dikarenakan tirai jendela yang belum dibuka. Tidak ada senyuman lebar yang menyambut pagi ...

"GUK!" suara Nigou segera membangunkan Tetsuya dari lamunannya. Tetsuya segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada anjing itu. Kedua tangan pucat Tetsuya menggapai Nigou dan mengangkatnya ke atas ranjang.

Jari-jarinya dibiarkan mengelus bulu-bulu Nigou yang halus itu, "Aku merindukannya," bisik guru taman kanak-kanak itu.

Nigou menatap penyelamatnya dengan mata bulatnya, "Guuk?"

Pemuda berambut biru muda itu mengangguk "Ya, rasanya sepi sekali tanpa kehadiran Ryota-kun ..."

Pagi inipun terasa suram bagi Tetsuya.

"Aku ingin mendengar suaranya ..."

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

"Hari inipun berakhir, melelahkan." pikir Tetsuya sambil membuka kunci pintu apartemennya..

Berada di kumpulan anak-anak tentu menyenangkan, tetapi, masih saja ada hal yang membuatnya teralihkan.

Kenapa matahari bersinar cerah sekali?

Kenapa anak-anak itu menginginkan permainan pesawat-pesawatan?

Kenapa bunga yang mekar itu berwarna kuning?

Tetsuya memegangi kepalanya, sosok pemuda kuning itu tentu sangat susah untuk dihilangkan dari otaknya.

Selagi melepaskan sepatunya, mata biru itu menerawang jauh ke lorong ruangan.

"Tetsuyacchi! Selamat datang ke rumah!" suara ceria yang selalu menyambutnya saat memasuki rumah itu terdengar.

"Apa kaumau makan dulu? Aku baru saja memesan makan malam. Atau kaumau mandi? Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu! Atau kaumau aku? Hehe!"

Pemuda mungil itu tersenyum lembut, "Ah ..." mata birunya menatap jauh ke dalam, lalu, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ryota-kun tidak ada di sini ..."

"GUK!" Nigou menyambut majikannya dengan girang. Ia menarik-narik celana kain coklat yang dikenakan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya menatap ke bawah, lalu, mengelus kepala Nigou, "Ayo kita makan malam ... Aku akan memasak telur rebus, bagaimana?"

"Uuuuung ..." Nigou langsung menurunkan telinganya dan memasang wajah memelas.

"Aku hanya bercanda ... Aku akan memasak kari hari ini ..." Tetsuya melangkah masuk ke dalam, meletakkan tasnya dan pergi ke dapur.

Menggunakan apron berwarna kuning, ia pun bersiap untuk memasak. Wortel dan kentang segera dicuci lalu dikupasnya. Dibukanya bungkusan daging yang ia beli tadi. Air di dalam pot langsung ia panaskan. Tak lupa bumbu kare instan itu ia buka dan masukkan ke dalam pot itu dan dicampur dengan bahan lainnya.

Selagi mengaduk, sekali lagi pikiran Tetsuya melayang entah ke mana.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya menuju meja makan. Ia melihat dirinya dan Ryota sedang makan malam bersama.

"Masakan Tetsuyacchi seperti biasa enak!" ucap pemuda berambut kuning itu sambil mengambil satu suap kari di piringnya.

"Jangan menggodaku, Ryota-kun. Ini hanya kari instan." Tetsuya dengan tenang memakan masakannya itu.

"Aku dapat merasakan cinta Tetsuyacchi di dalamnya ...!" seru Ryota lagi dengan girang.

"Kau tidak mendengarku sama sekali ..."

Ia mengeluarkan suara tawa yang kecil. Diaduknya lagi kari tersebut hingga mendidih. Lalu, dimatikannya kompor tersebut.

Sebelum ia mengambil kari tersebut ia menghela napasnya dan bergumam, "Yang kuinginkan hanyalah kau untuk kembali secepatnya di sisiku, Ryota-kun ..."

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Di hari liburnya, Tetsuya hanya membersihkan rumah dan menyelesaikan penilaian pekerjaan anak muridnya. Ia ingin sekali berbelanja, tapi, sayangnya, stok bulanan masih tersedia banyak.

Ah,

Lagipula jika ia berbelanja sendirian, pastilah ia harus menunggu lama sekali karena orang-orang sering menyerobot antriannya.

Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan ...

Ia segera menulis sebuah catatan untuk kertas terakhir, "Kerja bagus. Kau bisa menjadi lebih baik dari ini." lalu menggambar Nigou di sampingnya.

Ia melepas kacamata yang ia gunakan, meletakannya dengan rapi di kotaknya yang berwarna hitam.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan hari ini ...?" gumamnya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya di ruang tamu.

"Ayo kita buat _vanilla shake_ kesukaan Tetsuyacchi dan menonton televisi bersama!"

Bayangan masa lalu kembali.

Tetsuya seperti menonton film saja ... Ia melihat sosok pemuda yang dicintainya sedang melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"_Vanilla shake_ ..." akhirnya, Tetsuya memutuskan untuk pergi menuju dapur. Membuat minuman kesukannya itu, tentu saja.

Pintu kulkas bagian atas segera dibukanya. Diambilnya es krim vanilla dan es batu. Lalu, pintu bawah juga dibukanya, untuk mengambil susu. Semuanya segera dicampur ke dalam blender.

Selagi menunggu, Tetsuya mencari gelas besar dan sedotan.

Setelah minuman itu jadi, guru taman kanak-kanak itu segera pergi menuju depan televisi. Dinyalakannya dan dirubah programnya untuk menonton berita.

Didudukinya sofa empuk itu dengan gelas di tangannya. Mata bulatnya masih tertuju pada kotak ajaib itu. Hingga sebuah berita membuat dirinya gelisah.

"Dikabarkan sebuah pesawat menabrak sebuah gunung. Diakibatkan karena salah paham antara pemberi koordinat dan pilot. Pesawat ..."

Tetsuya menatap televisi itu baik-baik, lalu, menghela napasnya.

"Bukan. Itu bukan pesawat Ryota-kun. Syukurlah ..." batinnya.

Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu. Tetsuya menatap dalam-dalam vanilla shake itu.

"Aku ingin kau baik-baik saja di sana ..."

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Hari minggu.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba.

"Aku dalam perjalanan kembali ke Jepang, mungkin aku akan sampai di sana pada pukul 3 sore, Tetsuyacchi," ujar suara di seberang sana kepada pemilik ponsel. Si pendengar mengangguk.

"Baik. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti."

"Yeeeeah! Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat Tetsuyacchi! Sampai nanti, aku mencintaimu!" seru pilot itu girang.

Sang kekasih hanya dapat tersenyum lembut, "Hati-hati di jalan, Ryota-kun ... Aku juga mencintaimu ..."

Lalu, hubungan telepon itupun terputus.

Mata biru itu tertuju pada jam yang tertera di jam ponsel.

Pukul 11.

Tetsuya segera meletakkan ponsel biru mudanya di kantongnya. Mengenakan apron kuningnya lagi. Ia bertekad akan memasak masakan kesukaan si kuning itu.

_Onion gratin_.

Tetsuya tahu bahwa ia hanya jago memasak yang berhubungan dengan telur dan sesuatu yang instan. Tapi, dia rela mempelajari cara membuat masakan barat itu.

Taiga sudah bersedia mengajarinya dulu.

"Hehe, _onion gratin_ buatan Tetsuyacchi juga enak kok. Soalnya ada bumbu rahasia yang tidak bisa diberikan oleh orang lain ..."

Ah,

Tetsuya menggeleng kepalanya, "Fokus, Tetsuya ... Kau bisa melukai dirimu sendiri jika tidak fokus."

Menyiapkan bahan, memotong sayuran, memasak nasi, membuat es teh lemon, menyiapkan piring, dan membuat makanan penutup.

"Akhirnya selesai ..." Pemuda berkelahiran bulan Januari itu tersenyum puas. Diliriknya lagi jam dinding. Sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang.

Dilepasnya apron itu, lalu, melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil kertas dan spidol. Di atas kertas itu dituliskan "Ryota Kise-sama." dengan tulisan kanji yang rapi dan beberapa hiasan, khas guru taman kanak-kanak. Setelahnya, disimpannya dalam tasnya.

"Aku ingin menyambutmu ..."

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

"Tolong kencangkan sabuk pengaman anda karena dalam waktu beberapa menit lagi, kita akan mendarat di Bandara Internasional Narita, Jepang. _Please fasten your seat belt because in a few minute, we will arriving at Narita International Airport, Japan_." ketua pramugari pun mulai mengumumkan pengencangan sabuk pengaman.

Ryota tersenyum lebar.

"Sebentar lagi! Aku akan melihat Tetsuyacchi ...!" pikirnya.

"Pesawat JAL JL158 akan mendarat," seru Yukio pada tower. "Siap untuk mendarat, Kise!"

"Ya!"

Perlahan-lahan mereka mulai merendahkan pesawat itu, hingga akhirnya mereka melihat sebuah landasan untuk mendarat.

"Keluarkan roda sekarang!" perintah Ryota sambil mengutak-atik tombol yang berada di depannya. Yukio mengangguk menuruti perintah sang pilot.

Detik-detik yang menegangkan terjadi lagi.

Pesawat sampai di darat dengan kecepatan tinggi, membuat para penumpang mulai membaca doa. Sementara, sang pilot dan ko-pilot berusaha memberhentikan pesawat itu.

Tapi ...

"Kise ... Roda depan bermasalah!" Tanpa diduga, sebuah masalah hadir di saat terakhir.

Mata kuning madu itu terbelalak, dia segera menghubungi tower lagi, "Roda depan pesawat JAL JL158 bermasalah! Kami akan berusaha untuk menghentikan pesawat ini!"

Ryota memegang kendali pesawat dengan tegang.

"Aku belum ingin mati! Aku harus melihat Tetsuyacchi!" mohonnya.

Yukio segera menekan sekali lagi tombol untuk mengeluarkan roda depan itu, syukurlah berhasil. Tapi, masalah belum selesai. Mereka harus menghentikan pesawat itu. Berbagai cara untuk menghentikan pesawat itu berlangsung selama 10 menit. Syukurlah rem pesawat masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik.

Ryota dan Yukio langsung menghela napas dan mengucap syukur. Untunglah mereka selamat ...

"Selamat datang di Bandara Internasional Narita, Jepang. Terima kasih karena telah memilih untuk terbang bersama _Japan Airlines_! Sampai bertemu nanti! _Welcome to Narita International Airport, Japan. Thank you for choosing Japan Airlines as your flight! See you again soon!_"

Setelah semua penumpang turun. Mereka pun mengambil barang-barang mereka dan turun dari pesawat yang nyaris merenggut nyawa mereka, namun, di sisi lain juga salah satu sumber untuk meneruskan hidup mereka.

"Kerja bagus untuk hari ini, kawan-kawan!" Ryota mencoba menghilangkan rasa tegang di antara teman-teman satu penerbangannya.

"Ya, kau juga, Kise!"

"Ya, kerja bagus!"

Lalu, mereka pergi menuju jalan pulang, jalan keluar.

Di balik senyumnya, ia menyembunyikan rasa takutnya. Ryota menarik kopernya dengan gontai. Semua energinya ia kerahkan untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya dan para penumpang lainnya.

"Haaaaah," keluhnya. "Tetsuyacchi di mana kira-kira?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Hingga ia melihat kertas yang bertuliskan namanya dan berhiaskan warna-warni spidol.

"Selamat datang, Ryota-kun ..." salam Tetsuya dengan senyumnya.

Ryota langsung merasa air mata akan meleleh kapan saja, sekarang juga bisa ... Ia sangat merindukan kekasihnya itu.

"TETSUYACCHIIIIII!" dibiarkannya barang-barangnya jatuh, ia segera memeluk erat pemuda bermarga Kuroko itu.

Tetsuya segera membalas pelukan itu lalu, bertanya, "Ryota-kun ... Apa kau tidak apa-apa tadi ...? Aku mendengar ada masalah dengan pesawatmu ..."

"Ya ... Tapi, sudah kuselesaikan!" jawabnya.

Karena dia pasti akan kembali ke tempat di mana orang terkasihnya berada.

"Tetsuyacchi ..." panggilnya.

"Ada apa, Ryota-kun?"

"Aku ingin kita bisa terus bersama!"

Mata Tetsuya membulat dan ia pun menjawab, "Aku juga ..."

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

A/N : Huhuuuu T_T ide cerita didapat dari bandara di saat tengah duduk sendirian menunggu pengumuman dari mbak-mbak pesawat (?) dan 'semua pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan' terus _request fic_ masih _no progress_ /PLAK/ /jangan curhat/

Abaikan bagian Bahasa Inggris dan pesawat-pesawat. Itu isi sembarang semua, huhu T_T (edit : kecelakaan pesawat itu pernah ada di berita. Gara2 pilotnya asing (ga kuasai medan) dan salah pemberian koordinat. Huhu.)

Apa udah kerasa _h/c_-nya dan nyeseknya dan _happy_-nya, kacang? (owo)a _Prompt_-nya itu ... Kerasa ga yah, Kay-san? (;w;)

_That's all~_

_Thank you for reading, don't shy to give me a lot of advice, and have a nice day!_

Shaun ;)


End file.
